


No light, no light

by CaseyWren



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyWren/pseuds/CaseyWren
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles as Alec struggles through a depression, which is hinted at several times in the books. I just thought I'd flesh it out a bit.





	

On a balcony somewhere in Brooklyn stood a man with dark hair and the brightest blue eyes. Those eyes were closed, tears escaping from between his lids regardless. Guilt weighed heavily on him as he stood there and cried, until he eventually opened his eyes and watched the people far beneath him, going about their lives and completely unaware of everything that went wrong, so very wrong. He could just imagine what it would like to see those cars, those pretty lights come up to meet him at breakneck speeds. He closed his eyes again before breathing in slowly and deeply. When he opened them again, they seemed dull, resigned as his hands gripped the railing tightly. Wind swooped past his face, and his arms started to flex, getting ready to haul him over just as his phone rang. So he let go of the railing and went to do his job.


End file.
